Balcão de Sorrisos
by B. Lilac
Summary: "Eles alcançaram o céu, e ele era tão grande quanto o mundo, e tão cálido quanto seu balcão de sorrisos na confeitaria." Feliz aniversário, Sai.


Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**~x~**

**~ Balcão de Sorrisos**

**~x~**

Sai trabalhava já há algum tempo numa confeitaria no _quartier du Bercy_, localizado num dos _arrondissement_ do leste de Paris. Era absolutamente comum que se desperdiçasse em sorrisos por sobre o balcão por todo o dia, para qualquer um que passasse por uma xícara de chá e um prato de _madeleines_. Um bom dia, um café, uma fatia de torta de nozes, um sorriso. Todos trocados por cima do balcão.

Era obrigado a admitir que possuía sua cota justa de clientes assíduas. Não lhe importava em absoluto o motivo delas para voltar, seja a confeitaria charmosa, seja seus sorrisos educados. Sai nunca podia evitar sorrir mais brandamente a elas.

Certo dia, uma delas trouxe consigo Madame M. Não soube com que engenho, mas foi convencido a deixar por alguns minutos o balcão e acompanhar as senhoras em seu _casse-croûte_. Aceitou com algum falso acanhamento, que lhe era próprio mascarar nessas situações imprevisíveis – já estava acostumado que dirigissem a ele sorrisos enigmáticos quando estava na segurança do lado de lá do balcão, e os correspondia; mas esta era uma situação nova.

Foi apresentado àquela jovem senhora e, após alguns instantes de conversa morna, foi posto diante da admirável proposta de que posasse para um retrato. A princípio, Sai ficou obviamente estarrecido a ponto de deixar seu sorriso fraquejar, e recusou-a no ato. No entanto, Madame M, a dama que lhe apresentara tal proposta, foi capaz de persuadi-lo com seu charme.

- Mas, Madame... Porque eu?

Ela curvou seus pequeninos lábios após limpá-los com o guardanapo. Sai achou aquele gesto especialmente encantador.

- E porque não? – Apaticamente, deu ele de ombros. – Para dizer a verdade, creio eu mesma não ser capaz de lhe dar uma resposta. Há semanas venho conversando com Sophie – e neste ponto ela lançou um olhar confidente à amiga que a trouxera até a confeitaria – sobre o quanto tenho tido dificuldades em encontrar algo que me inspirasse. Esta manhã, ela me convenceu a vir até aqui para me distrair um pouco e, no instante em que atravessei a porta e o vi sorrir no balcão, eu pensei: "Ahh, _c'est ça_."

- E o que isso significa? – Ela sorriu, e Sai sentiu um pouco de inveja. Aquela moça quase competia com ele no quesito sorriso.

- Quem sabe? Talvez seja culpa desse seu sorriso. Talvez eu pensasse que ele deveria estar à venda no balcão de doces, juntos dos _macarons_ e _clafoutis_. Ou talvez eu deseje que ele nunca se esvaeça, por isso queira mantê-lo belo e intocado para sempre.

Sai fitou por um instante a superfície suavemente cor de mel de seu chá, traçando com a pontinha da unha os relevos do pires.

- Tudo bem – disse ele e a jovem senhora sorriu.

Se parasse para pensar melhor, talvez tenha estado sempre à espera que algo de diferente lhe acontecesse. Algo que o arrancasse da rotina do sempre estar em si mesmo, observando o ir e vir alheio, algo que enfim lhe desse um rumo diferente do de sorrisos simpáticos no balcão de doces.

Esteve sempre atrás daquele balcão, sorrindo e observando as pessoas passarem. Às vezes elas entravam na confeitaria, sempre saíam. Em algumas ocasiões, retornavam. Mas nunca ficavam, e Sai as via partir, sempre permanecendo atrás do balcão. Talvez permanecesse para sempre naquele retrato, com um sorriso "belo e intocado", mas o que seus olhos escuros e crus teriam vislumbrado e o que ele teria pintado no coração... Nunca seria o mesmo.

Ele não seria o mesmo.

Madame M, alguns dias depois, levou-o até seu _atelier_. Mais do que em qualquer outro momento de sua vida, estava verdadeiramente acanhado, sem precisar falsificar reações adequadas. Estranhamente, se sentia como um pequeno pássaro prestes a dar o primeiro voo. Quase sentia inveja da graça de Madame M e sua experiência entre as nuvens. Comentou apaticamente com ela, e a moça sorriu.

Era um sorriso gentil, cálido. Do tipo que nunca soube fabricar. Esteve a ponto de se questionar se não acabara de me apaixonar por aquela senhora. E de fato se questionou quando ela apertou delicadamente seus dedos entre os dela. Guiando-o até uma das amplas janelas, ela empurrou as cortinas e abriu o vidro.

O céu estava nublado, fazia frio. Sai pensou em oferecer a ela, mais tarde, uma xícara quente de chá de framboesa. A cor avermelhada do chá combinaria com o tom da _écharpe_ que ela usava ao redor de seu pescoço fino. Esqueceu completamente de seus pensamentos quando a moça, segurando sua mão com mais firmeza, conduziu-os para fora da janela.

Eles alcançaram o céu, e ele era tão grande quanto o mundo, e tão cálido quanto seu balcão de sorrisos na confeitaria.

* * *

**Ando escrevendo muito dessas coisas esquisitas e genéricas.  
**

**Feliz aniversário, querido Sai. Tenho um bolo especial para você, que só vem no Natal.**


End file.
